This application relates to a high pressure relief valve which may be utilized in a fuel control for an aircraft engine.
A fuel system provides fuel to various portions of a gas turbine engine. The fuel system includes a fuel pump and a High Pressure Relief Valve (HPRV) that supplies fuel to the gas turbine engine.
Should the fuel system experience a blockage, pressure will build up in the system. The HPRV allows fuel pressure to be relieved from a location downstream of the pump, with the fuel then being returned to a pump inlet. The HPRV is essential to safe operation of a fuel pumping unit and is designed to relieve excessive pressure and prevent catastrophic failure of the fuel pump and main housing. The existing high pressure relief valves may sometimes result in undesirably high pressure losses.
Performance of the HPRV is critical to seamless operation of the fuel delivery system.